<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson on Hyperbole by arestorationofbalance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225226">A Lesson on Hyperbole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance'>arestorationofbalance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jason Todd is romantic as hell, M/M, Other, Romance, Sappy, ambiguous reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason Todd tells you that he loves you in the only way he knows how.</p><p>/ “The purpose of hyperbole, darling, is to emphasize, to make something more special and grand.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Reader, Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson on Hyperbole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: sexual themes, adult language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re ridiculous!” You screamed, arms thrown up in utter frustration. The man before you smiled innocently, unsure of what he did wrong. Light blue eyes watched the movement of your hands, a letter held tightly in its grips. A few meditative breaths later and your arms withdrew, your eyes scanning the paper once more.</p><p>Smiling slightly as you saw Jason’s neat boyish writing scrawl your name in the top corner, the date laid tucked in at its opposite end. You began to read the letter again:</p><p>
  <em>Love is a burden so heavy, it’s persisted through time. Pressed on society so deeply, love weighs on our minds, adding an extra six pounds on average to the brain. But you make it light and throw my head in the clouds where all my feelings for you are the endless sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love is a burden so heavy, I’m dragged down to its pit or wherever it is where people fall in love. <strike>I had a great fear of falling: basophobia. The doctor corrected me, “No, philophobia.” “Like the dough?” I asked. He wondered why I was talking about Bambi.</strike>  And as much as I tried to avoid and escape it, every time I always end up down here with you. This was completely and utterly inevitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love is a burden so heavy like the weight of blue <strike>balls</strike> bulls. In the light of the dawn, I’d swear you’re Paul Bunyan or any kind of lumberjack, off and on this morning wood. Somehow you give me the strength of an ox, babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love is a burden so heavy, will you help with my load? Preferably on your face or inside you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you always and forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason</em>
</p><p>Jason watched as that beautiful smile of yours softened. He wondered if you realized how difficult it was the put his heart on paper, to ask you of something even <em>he</em> was too embarrassed to say out loud.</p><p>“Seriously, Jason, what did I just read?”</p><p>“The purpose of hyperbole, darling, is to emphasize, to make something more special and grand.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me that you wrote a letter with excessive exaggerations just to see if we could fuck?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. <em>See</em>, you get the point.” How could one person be so unabashed?</p><p>“But I also wrote it because I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>